This invention relates generally to the field of jewelry, and more particularly to an improved form of bezel type finger ring and method of making the same.
It is known in the art to form the band portion of a ring to include a tubular base member upon which a plurality of decorative circular members are affixed. In the United States patent to Spaney, U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,186, granted Apr. 4, 1916, this concept is utilized employing an original engagement ring as a component. A similar construction, using a base member, is taught by the patent to Eliasoff, U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,811, granted Sept. 14, 1926.
The concept of forming a finger ring to include a bezel is also known, and is exemplified by the patent to Bonagura, U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,402 of Sept. 29, 1953.